Ketchum and Ketchum
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a lawyer with his own law firm, called Ketchum and Ketchum. Read this fanfic to find out how Ash deals with two cases at the same time in two different courtrooms, while dealing with a staff problem and a pair of idiotic painters.


Ash and Misty were in Ash's car looking for a parking space.

"Ash, I see one! Aw, it's a handicapped spot."

"Well, SOB them, then."

Ash made a sharp turn into the handicapped space and knocked over a parking meter, which knocked out the change from inside towards a blind begging Meowth.

"Thank you, sir," the Meowth said.

* * *

**_The Anime House One-Shots presents:_**

**Ketchum and Ketchum**

_From the author who made PikaFlash's World MAX..._

Main Characters in this fic:  
Ash Ketchum - The lawyer, main character (Pokémon)  
Misty Ketchum - Ash's wife, also a lawyer (Pokémon)  
Joey/Jono Wheeler- Ash can never get his name right, another lawyer (Yu-Gi-Oh)  
Sakura Avalon - The Personal Assistant (Cardcaptor Sakura)  
Tea Garner - The Receptionist (Yu-Gi-Oh)  
Izzy Izumi - The I.T. "expert" (Digimon)  
Bulbasaur and Totodile - The Painters

Disclaimers: All characters, cast, crew, ideas, blackouts and bashings belong to their respective owners. No Anime characters were brutally harmed in the writing of this fanfic.

* * *

Calm music was played. A voice speaks. 

_"The world around you can be calm. One of the many things you would need is to change your perspective. In a way, you can see that you will be like an Ant, a small insect that lives in highly organised groups, as described in the dictionary."_

"Its total rubbish," Tea mumbled as she switched off the radio at the reception desk. "I mean why would we be compared to ants?"

Ash and Misty walked out of the lift; Misty walks to the reception desk.

"Any messages, Tea?" Misty asked.

Tea took out a stack of notes. "Nope, none at all for you, Mrs. Ketchum. But, there are a lot of messages for Mr. Ketchum."

Ash walked to a Bulbasaur using his vines to hold up a Totodile and a paint can up to the ceiling as Totodile paints the ceiling with a paintbrush. Ash looks up at the ceiling and said, "Is it just me or was that ceiling supposed to be blue?"

"Yes," Bulbasaur replied.

"Yes what?"

"Errrr, yes, Mr. Ketchum."

Ash walked to the reception desk.

"Tea, where's Izzy?" Ash asked.

A bang was heard from under Tea's table and Izzy popped out holding some cables with one hand and rubbing his head with the other.

Misty looked at the ceiling, and then walked to the painters.

"Wasn't that ceiling supposed to be blue?" Misty asked.

Both the painters shrugged.

Ash walks into Misty's office.

"I'm thinking of firing Jono," Ash said.

"Who?"

"I'm not so sure myself," Ash said, "Its either Joey or Jono Wheeler, but I want to fire him."

"Why?"

"He's being too nice, for a lawyer."

Misty sighed. "Look, why not talk to him? Maybe you do not know him well enough to understand his methods as a lawyer."

"I think you're right. But first, let me deal with the work experience kid before I'll deal with Wheeler."

The work experience kid was working on the photocopier when Ash opened the door, blocking the work experience kid.

"Hello? Cody?"

Cody's voice: Behind the door, Mr. Ketchum.

Ash closes the door to see Cody.

"Well," Ash said, "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

Ash passes a file to Cody.

"I need you to give me 10 copies of this file in a minute and if you don't, you're out of the business."

Ash walks out of the store room.

"Awww, the only reason I wanted to become a lawyer is because my uncle is a judge."

Ash walked back into the store room.

"On second thought," Ash said, "you may take as long as you like to give me those 10 copies, ok?"

Ash walks off.

Ash walks into Joey/Jono's office.

"Hello?"

Joey/Jono appeared.

"Yes, Ash?"

Ash walked to Joey/Jono. "Look, Jono, I wanted to ask you..."

"Actually, it's Joey," Joey/Jono said.

"Yes, Joey. Anyway..."

"I was thinking of inviting you to my housewarming this weekend," Joey said, "I've invited Sakura, Tea and Izzy, and I just needed to know if you want to come. After all, I could let you meet my family. And there's lunch too..."

Ash smiled as soon as he heard 'Lunch'. "Well sure, why not?" Ash said.

Ash walked back into his office...and then slap his forehead.

"Why did I have to choose to go to his party...?"

Sakura entered the office. "Here are the files for the Nyase and Kaiba case."

Ash looks at the files. "Good. Now, let's see what Hikari can do about this case."

Ash puts picks up the phone handle and puts it on speakerphone and dialed in some numbers...

* * *

Hikari Kamiya was walking down the street when her mobile phone rang. Kari answered her phone. 

"Hello?"

_"Hikari? This is Ash Ketchum here. I was wondering if you have any information to give me on the Nyase and Kaiba case..."_

"I will have to check," Kari said.

* * *

Ash covers the receiver and turns to Sakura. "Sakura, let me tell you, Hikari is one girl who never seems to be cooperative whenever we working. Especially when we are on different sides of the case, let alone on different cases. She can be a bit of a bitch at times." 

Sakura pointed at the phone. "Ash, you forgot that you are on speaker phone."

"Wa!"

Ash presses one of the buttons on the phone...

* * *

Joey hears his phone rings and answers it. 

"Hello?"

* * *

Kari was still walking down the street. 

"Hello?"

* * *

Ash pressed a button. 

"Hikari?" Ash asked.

* * *

Joey looks at the phone. "Strange. I have been cut off."

* * *

"Ash, I don't think I have any other information on the Nyase and Kaiba case. And I have another case to work on, so don't waste my time," Kari said. 

_"Sorry, Hikari."_

"And Ash, next time you plan to make another male chauvinistic comment about me to Sakura, try avoiding the use of the speaker phone," Kari advised.

* * *

**That weekend...**

Ash was in the bedroom with Misty as Ash puts on his usual Pokémon Trainers outfit and Misty was brushing her hair in front of a mirror.

"You know, if you're going to his housewarming, don't you have much nicer clothes to wear?"

"I'm just going down to the convenience store to buy some wine." Ash said as he puts on his cap. "Is there anything you need?"

"Well, I need you to get some bread and milk. In fact, take your PokéGear," Misty said as Ash walks to the bedroom door.

"Look, Misty, I am perfectly capable of remembering what groceries we need."

* * *

At the convenience store, Ash was carrying a basket of groceries in one hand and speaking into his PokéGear in the other hand. 

"Misty, I was wondering," Ash said on his phone, "What else did you need to buy from the convenience store again?"

* * *

Later, as Ash and Misty were on the bus to Joey's house, Ash asked Misty a question. 

"Look, why do we need to take a bus ride there?"

"After seeing how you damaged your car when we drove to the office yesterday, I figured that we could use a cheaper form of transport while the car is being repaired during the weekend."

"This is not my week," Ash mumbled.

* * *

Ash and Misty reached the front door to Joey's house. Joey opens the front door. 

"Ash! Misty! Welcome to my humble abode." Joey brought Ash and Misty into the living room where Tea, Sakura, Izzy, Joey's wife and a group of kids were sitting around.

"Let me introduce you to my wife, Mai." Mai shook hands with Misty. "She's having quadruplets soon," Joey said.

"Really? How wonderful!" Misty looks around. "And these kids?"

"Oh, we've adopted them," Mai said, "would you like to listen to one of the kids playing a violin solo?"

Misty looks at Ash. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Ash said.

One of the kids took out a violin and begun to play a violin song badly...

**The next week...**

Ash was at his desk as he presses the intercom button. "Tea, can you please ask Takato to come to my office?"

_Tea's voice: Yes, Mr. Ketchum._

Ash sees Izzy was at the door.

"Do you have a couple of seconds?" Izzy asked.

Ash looked at his bare hand as if he's wearing a watch.

"Sure, Izzy. As long as it's worth it." Ash said and Izzy sits in front of Ash's desk. "What is it?"

"Ash, I want to ask for some legal advice."

"Ok. Tell me what it is about."

"Well, yesterday, I went to the local store with Sakura. Nothing implied, we just happen to meet each other and I went in to by a scratchy ticket and on it says match two pairs to win $20. Well, as I scratched my ticket, I got a 4, 11, 31, 22 and 3. I reckon that both 11 and 22 make up two pairs, logically. But when I went into the store, the worker told me that she works only on weekends and told me to get lost. So, do you think we have a case because I'm ready to take this to the high court if I have to."

Ash was distracted for a short while, then he shakes his head and looks back at Izzy. "$20 you say?" Izzy nods. "Let me see your ticket."

Izzy passes Ash the ticket and Ash looked at it. Then Ash takes out a $20 note and puts it on the desk. "Here's $20, case closed. Thank you for your patronage and please recommend us to your friends."

* * *

At the meeting room, Joey was next to the TV. 

"Here's one arm. Another arm. A head. Another head."

Misty, Tea, Sakura and Rini were eating lunch.

"Please, some of us are eating lunch here," Tea said as she had a bowl of noodles.

"Look, you're lucky some of us won't be at the hospital during the child birth," Joey pointed out.

Tea almost choked on her meal.

"So, when is it due?" Sakura asked.

Joey takes out his phone and said, "Well, I'm waiting for a call anytime soon. I'd better switch the video off. Some of you might feel a little...woozy."

"Well, 'woozy' is not a word I would say." Sakura

"How about 'nauseating'?" Tea said.

Joey takes out the tape. "Where's Ash? I'll send him a copy."

"He's dealing with a staff problem," Misty said.

"What staff problem?" Tea asked.

"Takato."

* * *

In Ash's office, Ash was standing at the table in front of Takato. 

"I cannot believe that you of all people! You're lucky that my father isn't dead, or he would be turning around in his grave right now!" Ash yelled out, "Security, escort this...thief out of the premises."

Takato was escorted out by a Wobuffet Security guard and Sakura walks into the office.

"What's going on, Ash?" Sakura asked.

"After many years working for this firm, he throws it all away by stealing my watch," Ash explained.

"What?"

"Earlier, when I went of to play tennis, I left my watch on my desk, but when I got back, it's gone and Takato was the last person in the room, so he is the one who did it. He denied it, of course."

Sakura took out a watch from her pocket and said, "The cleaners found this on the sink in the bathroom."

"Oh." Ash looks out of the office to see Takato being escorted to the lift. "Well, I didn't like him anyway. What's up?"

Sakura puts a list and a card on Ash's desk. "Here's the list of cases, and sign this card."

"Alright."

Joey enters the office. "What's going on? Why is Takato being sent off?"

Sakura points at Ash. "Ask the 'Black Prince' here."

"Come on," Ash said, "Send him something like champagne and an apology. In fact, send him a basket of fruits. I am man enough to apologise."

Sakura walked out of the office and Joey walks to Ash's desk. "Ash, I am just here to tell you that Mai and I would love it if you could be the godfather of our kids."

Ash looks up to Joey. "Why Jono, I am touched."

"Joey."

Ash clears his throat. "Yes, Joey."

Joey continued. "If something happens to me and Mai, you'll have to take care of them for us."

Ash looks at his list and said, "I know."

"It's important because we need you to give them a good upbringing and good manners."

"Right." Ash looks at the card he has. "By the ringing of bells in hell!"

Ash angrily walked out of his office into Misty's office where Misty was working at her desk. "What's going on here? What is going on with Squirtle! And why's Gary 'freakin' Oak here?"

Ash slammed the door at Sakura and Takato as they were about to enter Misty's office.

"Ash, you know that criminology is not your field and if you would win the case between Nyase's pharmacies and Kaiba Corp. And it will be good for the sale if you won the case. Not that you won't win. And only Gary can do it with a strong case, which means..."

"Look, I know," Ash said, "There's no need for any legal mumbo jumbo. What is Squirtle in trouble for?"

"Computer crime."

"Wa!"

"He tried to steal a computer from the University and sell it to a museum," Misty explained, "Along the way, he hit the head security guard on the head with the barrel of a gun, which counts to attempted murder and armed robbery."

"For once Squirtle did something decent like stealing a computer and you want to defend him without me knowing?"

"I know, but don't you have to update my mom's will?" Misty asked.

"Look, I will do it this week."

Sakura entered the office with a stool. "My dad, Professor Kinomoto, has sent in his Egyptian stool for the case on Thursday."

"Yeah, put it in my office," Ash said.

Sakura leaves and Ash turns back towards Misty. "But where is your sense of wifely duties you had promised on our wedding? You are supposed to tell me about the case when it popped up."

Misty looks at a folder and mumbled, "Don't remember that on our wedding vows."

Ash walks out of Misty's office, only to see Bulbasaur and Totodile stirring a can of paint with a brush. Ash glared at the two painters. "Haven't you guys finished yet!"

"Slowly, slowly, catch your Mankey," Bulbasaur said.

"Well, I should have hired one." Ash sees Izzy working on Sakura's computer eating a rice ball. "It appears that I did."

Ash walks to the meeting room to see Sakura counting and Tea setting up chairs.

"Sorry that I had to borrow your chair." Sakura said.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Mr. Wheeler is in charge of a case involving the Coach of the Medabots Soccer team. You know, Coach Metabee," Tea said.

"What kind of bizarre parallel universe would have Coach Metabee talking to Joey?" Ash said as he didn't notice that Joey was behind him.

"I happen to meet him at a district soccer match. People claim that he gouged the eye of another coach at a barbecue," Joey explained.

"I was talking about another Jono Wheeler," Ash said.

"Joey."

"Yes, Joey."

Sakura was counting. "Team captain, coach..."

Ash walked into the waiting room to see that it is still in the process of being painted blue.

Totodile and Bulbasaur were painting a paint brush blue as Ash walks into his office with a K-Zone magazine as Sakura was sorting out some papers. Ash sees that his chair is gone, so he took the Egyptian stool on his table, sat on it and reads the magazine for a while, then looks at Sakura staring at him. "What!"

"Nothing," Sakura said. Then as she walked out of the office, a pink-haired girl on a scooter crashed onto the door frame and knocks on the door.

"Yes?"

The girl enters the office and hits a shelf, breaking a glass object. Then, she reversed and hit the wall behind her. She changed the gear again and hits Ash's desk.

"Rini Tuskino, the article clerk, here to see you."

"Ah, yes." Ash takes out a file and gives it to Rini. "The case for Nyase and Kaiba Corp, to be adjourned at 10:15 am."

"What is it about?" Rini asked.

"Data storage. One says they lost it, the other said they never received it," Ash explained, "But not to worry, it will be adjourned."

"Why?"

"The defendant's documents were reduced to paper mesh when it rained in here last week," Ash answered.

"It rained in the office?"

"Not to worry about that, it's being adjourned."

Rini looked at Ash. "Look, Mr. Ketchum. Sitting on a scooter doesn't mean that I'm not abled in another way."

"It's not that. Look, just deliver the file."

Rini drives off, hits a paint bucket and press the horn to get Totodile and Bulbasaur out of the way, as Totodile ended up in a storeroom. Sakura enters the office.

"Wouldn't she be a bit thankful for her job at her age, especially as a cripple?"

Sakura didn't look pleased over what Ash said. "She has a mean."

"See, not even a real disability."

* * *

In the meeting room, Joey was with Coach Metabee and a few Medabots watching a video. 

"See, I didn't even touch him," Metabee said.

"Well, it certainly seems ambiguous from this angle. And this was taken by someone's Video Camera?" Joey asked.

"Yep, one of my biggest fans," Metabee replied.

Joey receives a message on his mobile phone and he reads the message. Then, Joey runs out of the room.

Ash filled a cup at the water cooler and he didn't realise that the cup was leaking. Izzy was with Sakura at the computer.

"Did you open that program?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, you shouldn't," Izzy said, "Try turning it on and off."

Sakura switched the PC off, then back on. Joey ran to Ash.

"Ash, you'll have to take my case. Mai is having the babies now."

Sakura picks up the phone. "I'll call a cab!"

Misty walked to Joey. "How is she?"

Joey looks at his phone and said, "She's 6 centimetres."

"That is short," Ash said he noticed that his cup was empty.

Sakura puts the phone down. "Its 30 minutes."

Misty made her decision. "He's taking our car."

Ash stared at Misty. "What?"

"He's taking our car."

"But it's been raining and the dent from that parking meter was just fixed up," Ash said.

"No, he's taking our car," Misty said.

Ash gave in. "Alright, take the car."

"Thank you, Ash."

"Don't forget the keys!" Misty and Ash said at the same time. Ash takes the car keys out of his pocket and threw them at Joey. But Joey missed and the keys ended up in a can of white paint.

* * *

Joey drives out Ash's car out of the car park. Then, Rini was driving by on her scooter when Joey drives Ash's car over a puddle, splashing water all over Rini. Then Rini sees whose car it is.

* * *

Ash puts a tape into the VCR in front of a sports judiciary. 

"Once you have seen this tape, you can say that my client is as innocent as a newborn baby." Ash switches on a VCR, only to see an ultrasound image of babies.

The judiciary were mumbling to each other.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

Ash was with Coach Metabee. "Well, at least you did well for a season." 

"There's only 4 matches left in the season and I can't coach," Metabee said in anger. Then, Coach Metabee called over his posse and walked off.

Ash takes out his phone and calls Joey. "Hey, J, its Ash here."

* * *

At the hospital, Joey was on the phone as Mai was screaming in labor in the background. 

"Yeah, what is it?"

_"I was just wondering when I can have my car back." Ash asked._

"Well, I've reached the hospital," Joey said.

_"That's great! You're finished already? Then can I get my car before I get to call a cab?"_

Joey looked back at Mai at the maternity ward. "Well, I've been here for three hours and only the head of the first baby has come out."

_"Wait, Joey, I got a call waiting." Ash switches calls. "Yes?"_

* * *

Misty was at Gary's office. 

"Ash, I won't be back soon because I'm pretty busy with the Squirtle case, so I might go grab a bite with Gary later on."

Gary smiled at Misty from his desk.

_"Great, not only I have to walk home in the rain, but to an empty house. Thank you very much. You never think of anyone but yourself."_

* * *

Back at the hospital. 

"Not to worry, Mai," Joey called out, "I'll be there soon."

Mai yelled out. "I hate..."

**A set of quadruplets later...**

Ash was drinking some whisky while watching the current affairs program.

"What rubbish." Ash switches the TV off. Then, the doorbell rang and Ash opens the door, revealing a very drunk Joey with a cigar.

"Let the good times roll!" Joey yelled out.

"I see that your congratulations are in order," Ash said as Joey pushed the car keys into Ash's hand.

"Here's your car keys. Not to worry. I parked it on the lawn."

"Lawn? I don't have a lawn." Ash looked out of his front door. "Oh, the neighbor's lawn. They will be impressed, especially with that inner donut you made on the soil."

"Here, have a cigar." Joey puts his hand in Ash's jacket pocket. "Wait, is this my pocket?"

Joey takes his hand out of Ash's pocket and puts it in his own jacket pocket and takes out a cigar.

"This one is for you, my friend."

Ash takes the cigar. "Well, the Cubans certainly have done a good cigar," Ash said.

Joey looks around. "Where's Misty? I'd like to give her one too..."

Ash had an odd look on his face.

* * *

"Oh, we're never going to finish this case," Misty said in frustration. 

Gary looked at Misty.

"You know, Misty, since we're both here in my office, I'm pretty sure you still want me even after you dumped me."

"Look, as I recalled, it was you who dumped me. And besides, we're married and not to each other."

"You know, my wife is at the hospital for an operation and besides, with her away, you sure do make me happy if you're willing to stay for the night."

Gary gave a seductive stare at Misty. Seeing what Gary had meant, Misty punched Gary in the nose.

"Owwww!"

Misty puts her files into her suitcase and leaves the office.

* * *

"Alright. Sure." Ash puts down phone as Misty enters the house and hugs Ash. 

"It's ok. Gary told me everything," said Ash.

"He did?"

"Yes, about his wife's operation. What else is he going to talk about leaving the case with you?"

"Oh, that," Misty said.

Misty was about to kiss Ash when he stopped her. "Not here," Ash said and points at the kitchen counter. Misty turns around to see Joey, still drunk, holding a kettle.

"Coffee, Misty?" The drunken Joey asked.

"As a maggot," Ash mumbled to Misty. "Well, I want my coffee short and black, like my hair. It's going to be a long night. Misty, where's the Squirtle case?"

"Sure, Ash!" Joey said, "I'll make your coffee..."

Misty and Ash watched Joey puts the kettle into a microwave, followed by the sound of sparks from the microwave...

**The next day...**

In the office, Tea was eating cornflakes with Izzy tapping Sakura's computer with a mallet. Then, Ash and Misty entered the workplace.

"Ah, I got letters!" Sakura called out.

Ash entered his office.

"Rini never made it to the courts and Mr. Yagami is in town. I recommend that you should take him to one of your cases. I suggest the Nyase and Kaiba case on at 10:30 am today..."

Misty and Ash walked out of their offices.

"What?"

"Rini never made it to the courts," Sakura explained. "She said that you tried to drown her, Ash."

"No, Ash is doing the Squirtle case at 10:30."

Bulbasaur walked to Ash with a paintbrush.

"After two weeks plus overtime, would you have the honors of finishing the job?" asked Bulbasaur.

At that instant, Ash takes the paintbrush from Bulbasaur and paints Bulbasaur's face blue. Then, Ash turns back to Sakura. "Look, call every judge in town and see what they can do?"

Everyone crowded around Sakura as she picks up the phone, takes up an address book and opens it while Bulbasaur was walking blindly to a wall...

**Half an hour later...**

Sakura puts the phone down. "We can't."

Ash picks up a list and reads it. "Of course. Call Jono!"

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Jono, Joey, Yugi, whatever that his name is."

Misty looks at Ash. "He's in no condition to run a trial!"

"I don't want him to run a trial. I want him for his body," explained Ash.

* * *

Joey was sleeping on the couch back at Ash's house.

* * *

Ash turns to Tea. 

"Ok, Tea, get Joey." Tea walks off and Ash turns to Sakura.

"Sakura, get the arrangements for Mr. Yagami." Sakura walks off and Ash turns to Izzy.

"And you, get lost." Izzy walked face first to a wall.

Ash walks into his office and picks up a briefcase.

"What are you planning to do?" Misty asked.

"Look, both cases run for three weeks, with the Squirtle Case in Courtroom 5 and the Nyase vs. Kaiba in Courtroom 6. One is for the plaintiff, the other is a defendant. I be in charge, you and Joey are assistants and if there's a problem, beat me!" Ash packs his briefcase on his office desk and then walks out.

Totodile was cleaning Bulbasaur's face.

"That was technically an assault," Bulbasaur said, "I could sue him for that."

"Don't worry," Totodile said, "I have a much more diabolical plan."

* * *

In the courtroom, Judge Hida enters the courtroom. 

"All rise for Judge Hida!" The Bailiff called out.

Ash and Joey stood up as Ash was quickly telling Joey what to do. "Remember, not to raise any objections and if there's anything, you know what to do."

"Hikari Kamiya for the prosecution." Hikari said.

"Ash Ketchum for defence with Mr. Wheeler as assistant." Ash said as Joey slumped back to his seat.

"Oh, Mr. Ketchum. I hope that my nephew is doing well at work experience at your firm," Judge Hida said.

"Yes, he is," Ash replied.

Then, Judge Hida asked. "So, where's Mr. Wheeler?"

"He's here." Ash points at Joey's head was lying on the table behind Ash's suitcase.

"He's invisible to me if he doesn't stand up."

Joey raised his hand. "I'm here."

"I can't hear him either."

"Man," Joey said, "blind as well as deaf."

Ash made Joey stand up. "Mr. Wheeler is honored by your presence now, your honor."

"Yes. You may begin, Prosecution."

Kari stood up and begun her opening statement. "Mr. Squirtle is a Squirtle from a poor family..."

Ash stood up and calmly walks out of the courtroom, through the corridor and walks into another courtroom, where Misty was already starting the case.

"And I would say...ahhh, here he is."

Ash walks to Misty at the plaintiff's desk.

"Sorry I'm late, your honor," Ash apologised and sits down next to Misty.

"Ah, Mr. Ketchum, your good lady wife has told me about your bladder condition," Judge Tomoyo said.

"Yes." Ash looked Misty.

"Well, I had to make something up," Misty whispered.

Ash's mobile phone rang.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Mr. Ketchum," Judge Tomoyo said, "but mobile phones, pagers, GameBoys, Xboxes and other tumor-inducing devices must be turned off in my courtroom at all times."

"Yes, your honor." Ash said.

Misty whispered to Ash, "Turn it to vibrate."

"Ok, your honor, my assistant, Mrs. Ketchum, will read the opening statement." Ash slips the statement to Misty, she stood up and began her opening statement.

"This is about a Meowth, a Meowth that came to this country as a refugee..."

Ash runs out of Judge Tomoyo's courtroom and enters Judge Hida's courtroom, and walks to his seat next to Joey sitting at the table.

"What!" Ash asked.

Joey looked at Ash. "Oh, I must have accidentally placed my hand on the phone."

Joey presses a button and Ash felt a vibration in his pocket. Then, Ash hit Joey's arm and puts the mobile phone further from Joey's arm, and Ash runs out of the courtroom.

Ash returns to Judge Tomoyo's courtroom.

"And hence, this Meowth has been in charge of his own business." Misty finished her speech.

As Misty sat down, Ash received another vibration. Then, Misty quickly stood up as Ash quickly walked out of the courtroom.

"But, it is also important that..."

Meanwhile, back at Judge Hida's courtroom.

"And why do you object, Mr. Wheeler?" Judge Hida asked.

Joey was standing up as Kari was still holding her opening statement.

Joey looks around, then said, "Errrr...the prosecutor's leading the witness, your honor."

"The prosecution was halfway through her opening statement. There are no witnesses," Judge Hida said.

"I know, but she was going on and on," Joey complained.

Joey sees Ash sitting at the desk.

"I'll leave this to Mr. Ketchum."

Ash looks up as Joey sits on his chair. Unfortunately, Joey was sitting on Ash's jacket.

"Get off my jacket, Wheeler..."

Ash pulled off the jacket, causing Joey to slip off his chair and fall to the floor as Ash stood up.

"Your honor, I withdraw the objection."

"Very well," Judge Hida said, "You may continue, Miss Kamiya. And please keep it short, Mr. Wheeler has a point."

"Yes, your honor."

Joey got off the floor and puts his head on the table.

Ash walks out of the courtroom and heads back to Judge Tomoyo's courtroom, where Mokuba Kaiba is representing Kaiba Corp's defence.

"Here's a list of companies that have chosen to partner with Kaiba Corp and have no signs of any dispute," Mokuba said.

"I agree, your honor," Ash said.

Then, Ash mumbled to Misty. "How's Mr. Yagami doing?"

"He's doing fine."

Ash looks back at Mr. Yagami, who was just sitting still behind Ash's side of the court, doing nothing.

Suddenly, Ash received another phone call. Ash quickly walked out of the courtroom, taking the list with him.

Ash entered Judge Hida's courtroom, where Kari and Joey were standing up.

"I just don't understand. Why does the Defence have to cross-examine Vice-Chancellor Naru Narusegawa when I've just only called her up?" Kari asked.

"Is that your case, Mr. Wheeler?" Judge Hida asked.

Joey sees Ash's briefcase.

"No. Its Mr. Ketchum's," Joey said.

Judge Hida looks at Ash.

"Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash looked around, then stood up.

"Vice-chancellor Narusegawa..." Ash breath in. "Does the name of...Sliph Co. mean anything to you?"

"Errr...yes," Naru replied.

Ash has a surprised look on his face.

"You see, we've been leasing out Internet storage space on the University's hard drive. You could say that Sliph Co. is one of our _'customers'_. I've only learned of this recently." Naru explained.

"I see." Ash looks at his list and asked, "What about Industrious Illusions?"

"I believe that is another one of our "customers". The money from the lease helps the University from its budget cuts," Naru explained.

"And...Nyase's Pharmacies?"

"That too," Naru said.

"I see," Ash suddenly had a smile on his face. "And isn't it against the rules for the university to be involved with the private sector?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Ash turned to Judge Hida. "Your honor, I request a short adjournment."

"Why?" Judge Hida asked.

"Well..." Ash pauses, and then says, "I have a bladder condition."

"Very well, the court will go a 5-minute break."

Ash quickly runs out of the courtroom. As Ash walks through the corridor, Ash takes out his phone and calls Tea.

"Tea, tell Izzy to meet me in Courtroom 5."

Ash enters Judge Tomoyo's courtroom.

"Mrs. Ketchum, you may call your first witness," Judge Tomoyo called out.

Ash stood next to Misty.

"Your honor, May I have a word with you and the defence in your office?"

**In Judge Tomoyo's office...**

Judge Tomoyo was at her desk with Ash, Misty and Mokuba standing up in the office.

"So, you are saying that the computer holding the data was stolen?"

Ash explained. "Yes, and it was retrieved. That's why Kaiba Corp never received the data."

"Well, I say that that is a reasonable argument for an adjournment. Do you agree, Mr. Kaiba?" Judge Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, I agree, your honor."

Ash receives another vibration in his pocket.

"Well, I'd got something important to deal with."

Ash runs out of Judge Tomoyo's office, into the corridor. As Ash makes his way to Judge Hida's courtroom, Ash accidentally knocks over a water cooler, causing the water container to spill out water and wetting Ash's pants. Ash quickly puts the container back in place, and slips over the wet floor. Ash quickly composed himself and walked back into Judge Hida's courtroom and returned to the stand. Everyone noticed Ash's wet pants.

"Mr. Ketchum, might I recommend that you should see a neurologist to check on your bladder?" Judge Hida advised.

"Thank you, your honor." Ash resumes his case. "Vice-Chancellor, I believe that it was the university that sent my client to steal the computer in order to hide its breach of the rules."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Then, who else but you have access to the encrypted hard drive?"

"Only the head of security," Naru said.

"...who also happens to be the alleged "victim" of this crime, Officer Ken Ichijouji?"

"Yes," Naru answered.

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ash made a cocky laugh.

* * *

Officer Ken Ichijouji was at the Witness Stand. 

"I deny any involvement," Ken spoke out.

"Officer Ichijouji, you may deny anything, but who else have access to that encrypted hard drive?"

"You're crazy!"

"I might be crazy, but I got a computer expert, who can detect your electronic fingerprints and find out who's using the hard drive and when!" Ash points at Izzy, who looks around, confused on who Ash is talking about.

Ken couldn't handle the pressure...

"The money was for his coin implants!" Ken yelled out as he points at Mr. Nyase at the back of the courtroom as everyone turned their heads toward the Meowth with a shiny new coin on his head.

**Another Adjournment Later...**

Prosecutor Kari, Vice-Chancellor Narusegawa and Officer Ichijouji walked out of Judge Hida's courtroom.

"If there is anything else I could do other than paying you, be sure to let me know." Squirtle said as he shook hands with Ash and then walked off with the Squirtle Squad.

Izzy was at the water cooler as Misty and Mr. Yagami walked to Ash.

"That was the most interesting application for an adjournment," Mr. Yagami said, "Let's go back to your place and sign the papers."

"Well," Ash said, "'Gotta Catch Em all'."

* * *

Ash, Misty, Joey, Izzy and Mr. Yagami were in the lift. 

"Finally, Ketchum and Ketchum are going worldwide. Soon, we'll be defending the World Bank on war atrocities. Ketchum and Ketchum, a force to be reckon with."

The lift reached the level where the office is.

"AH! This should be our floor."

As the group walked out of the lift, Totodile and Bulbasaur were painting the whole place pink with both Sakura and Tea tied up. Ash looked around the place in shock as Izzy and Joey untied Sakura and Tea. Then, Ash turns to the painters.

Ash motions the two painters to come to him. "Come here. Come here, I won't hurt you." Ash picks up a paint scraper, causing Totodile and Bulbasaur to run off, scared.

"All this on one morning! Oh boy, you are going to get it."

Mr. Yagami looked around the office next to Misty.

"I like it," Mr. Yagami said.

**Epilogue**

A few days later, Ash was in his office when Sakura opened the door.

"Ash, urgent call on line 2 from the hospital. It's about Misty's mother."

Ash answers the phone. "Hello, this is Misty's husband here...yes? I see...when did it happen? Ok and the cause? Right. I'll let her know."

Ash puts the phone down.

"So?" Sakura asked.

Ash breathed in and picked up the phone and dialed in some numbers.

"Hello, Squirtle. Yes, I want to ask, how well are you at forging signatures?"

**The End**


End file.
